Hearts of Destiny
by Moonchild2
Summary: Serena is becoming really ill lately and she doesn't know where to turn. Is the most annoying guy she know going to be her knight in shining armor? Story takes place in 1st season.
1. What is This Feeling?

Hearts of Destiny  
**************  
  
Chapter 1  
*********  
What is This Feeling?  
******************  
  
Hi!! Moonchild here!! I have been gone for ages for two reasons..  
1) My computer has been busted!!  
2)Personal reasons. Those reasons will flow from this story. After reading this you will understand what I mean. Enjoy!!  
*************************************************  
  
Disclaimer  
**********  
I do not own Sailor Moon so no sueing just reviewing!!  
*********************************************  
Oh yah this story takes place during the first season.  
******************************************  
  
I lay on my bed in pain. When will this pain go away I wondered to myself. Maybe I was more injured in the last battle than I thought. Then I realized it was my leg that the monster hit before Tuxedo Mask came. So why is my chest hurting and why do I feel so weak. Maybe I should tell one of the girls. Then again maybe that was not such a good idea. I can already hear their reactions.  
  
Rei would say..." Meatball Head!! You are just trying to get out of fights!! I knew you were too weak to be leader!!"  
  
Ami would say..."Sere maybe you should see a doctor. As a matter of fact I'll call my mother for you right now." (I know that does not sound bad, but I hate doctors!!)  
  
Mina would say..."You have a broken heart don't you? Oh My God!!! Who's the guy?!?! I want details!!!"  
  
Lita would say..."You know eating might help you get your strength back so let me make something for you." (Maybe telling Lita wasn't a bad idea)  
  
With that thought of food, I decided to go see Lita. After telling my mom where I was going I was off. At first skipping, then I decided I felt like running. Boy, that was a big mistake! The second I felt that I hit top speed a shooting pain in my chest hit me. When I was unable to control my movements from pain something else hit me.  
  
"Meatball Head do you always seem to find my chest don't you"  
  
"Oh....D....Dar....Darien I am so.....so sor...ry.....I just......."  
  
"Serena are you alright?"  
  
"Yah.....I am fine ........really......seriously I am fine I just feel a lil dizzy....."  
  
"Serena just relax. Here lean on me." with that he picked me up.  
  
"D...Darien.......why...are you helping me? I thought you hated me? No Sere I don't now you need to lay down." He said carrying me somewhere that I had no idea of. To his apartment.  
  
When we made it there he sweetly placed me on the couch. I was amazed to see how nice he could be. So maybe he is not the jerk I always thought that he was. He went and got a wash cloth for my head. Afterwards he offered me something to drink. I was not thirsty so I refused. I was wondering why he kept giving this weird look like I was going to die. Was he actually concerned?  
  
"Darien what's wrong?"  
  
"Well Serena you scared the hell out of me!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Darien....I just don't feel so well and it's causing me to be a little weak that's all that's wrong."  
  
"Really Serena are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah......"  
  
With those words said he began to stare at me. Then, he sweetly place his hand on my face and stared into my eyes. I felt my face become redder the more he stared at me. What was up with this? I thought he hated me? Then again I thought I hated him, but now my feelings for him are completly different. Do I like him?!?  
What felt like minutes to me as I thought of my feelings was just mere seconds, that were quickly interupted by Dariens voice and the feel of him shaking my body.   
  
"Serena are you listening? Are you alright? Serena snap out of it!!"  
  
"Huh, oh Darien I am sorry....what did you say?"  
  
"I said you eyes are really cloudy. Are you sure you are alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I am fine."  
  
"Any weird symptoms coming to you?"  
  
"No.....well like what?"  
  
"Sharp pains to the chest, difficulty breathing, even difficulty standing."  
  
I stood there in amazement. How did he know that? How should I answer? If I tell him the truth what would he do? Will he make me go to a doctor? Then I realized the "deer caught in the headlights" look I gave him obviously answered his question.   
  
"So I was right on the dot huh?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Well that's not really important Serena. What's important is for you to see a doctor about it soon. In the meantime where were you heading when you ran into me?"  
  
"Lita's."  
  
"Well I'll drive you there. Come on Serena."  
  
With that he took my hand to help me up. We made it to Lita's in minutes. As I walked out of the car I sweetly waved bye to Darien. I ran up the stairs to Lita's apartment. I had to tell someone what has been going on. I had so many questions now. My two questions were wht was Darien being so nice to me and how did he know about those symptoms?  
***************************************************  
  
Well that's it for chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. Please no flames for spelling and grammer both of my checks on that are not working. Well N*E*Ways I'll get Chapter 2 uploaded soon.   
Well gotta go. Love ya! Ja ne!! 


	2. I am Fine!!! I Think.......

Chapter 2  
  
*********  
  
I am Fine!!! I Think....  
  
********************  
  
Disclaimer  
  
*********  
  
Hey Moonchild here! Well I am back with chapter two. I hope you enjoy. I do not own Sailor Moon so no sueing just reviewing.  
  
******************************************************  
  
I was about to run up Lita's stairs as fast as I possibly could, but I thought about how I nearly pasted out in pain the last time I ran. That's when I actually decided to walk slower. When I got to Lita's door I began to knock. It took five knocks before she opened the door. I could tell why it took her a little longer to answer the door than usual by looking at her. She was wearing an aprin. Which meant the greatest news you could hear at Lita's. She was cooking!! =)  
  
"Hey Sere, what are you doing here."  
  
"Oh I wanted to talk to you about something"  
  
"Okay. I just made dinner. Come in! You are lucky I made more than I could possibly eat by myself."  
  
"Thanks Lita."  
  
As we walked in I could smell the sweet and delicious smells of all the yummy food. I know Lita said that I was lucky she made more food than she could eat, but actually I was lucky that she was just cooking. Lita always cooks more than she can eat. She loves to cook so much I think see forgets she can't eat all the food she cooked. We decided we would take after we ate. She made meiso soup with tofu, white rice, stir fry with shrimp and cookies for dessert. It was delicous!! After dinner we went to her living room. When I got comfy on the teh couch Lita began our conversation.  
  
"So Sere, what did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well you see after the battle today I felt really weak."  
  
"Weak? Do you mean your leg? It did take a big blow."  
  
"No my leg is fine but I am having shooting pains in my chest."  
  
"Your chest?"  
  
"Yah..."  
  
"Sere.......you need to go to a doctor."  
  
"I don't need to see a doctor Lita!!"  
  
"But Serena..."  
  
"No buts Lita I will be fine!!"  
  
Lita stood there quietly, not know what to stay she just stared at me. I just stared back at her trying to figure out what was going through her mind. I did not know that all what she was feeling. I just began to feel really uncomfortable. I decided now was a good time to leave. As I got up Lita jumped up.  
  
"Where are you going Serena?"  
  
"Just home if I stay out too long my mom will be worried."  
  
"Well......ok Sere come by later tomorrow..... ok?"  
  
"You bet Lita"  
  
"Well then.......bye Serena.....I will see you tomorrow"  
  
With that I left. I wanted to run, but I knew I couldn't. I realized then I shouldn't have let my stomache talked me into telling Lita. She was looking at me as if I should began to prepare for my funeral. I am fine!! Thats when my chest was hit by this terrible pain. I landed on my knees. When I got air again I rose to my feet. Well I hope I am okay because I am scared.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Well that's it for chapter 2. Hope ya enjoyed. I'll finish the chapter 3 A*S*A*P!! Until then leave a review. Gotta Jet!! Love Ya!! Ja Ne!!  
  
********************************************************* 


	3. A Meeting on Behalf of the Moon

Chapter 3  
  
*********  
  
A Meeting on Behalf of the Moon  
  
***************************  
  
Disclaimer  
  
*********  
  
Hey peeps!!! Moonchild here to give you another chapter to this tale. This tale is going to be in the profile of a worried friend named Lita. I will go back to Serena's POV in the next chapter. Enjoy!! Oh yah, I don't own Sailor Moon so no sueing just reviewing.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
I can't believe this. Sere has always been a bit of whinner, but I really believe she's sick. Why did she runaway from me like that. I only wanted to help her. She is trying to hide how sick she really is. Serena you got to be okay. What sure I do about this? She'll probably be pissed if I tell the other girls, but they need to know. They might even know away to get Sere to let us take her to a doctor. Well what choice do I have. With that I picked up my communicator and told the girls (minus Sere) that we needed to meet a Rei's temple tomorrow for a important scout meeting. I also told them whatever they did to not dare tell Sere. I would explain why to them later. They just agreed. I am sure they were confussed on why I wanted to have a meeting without Serena, but I would explain tomorrow. Until then, maybe it would be best if I did not think about it. With that idea I tried to do my homework. I wan't able to concentrate though. That is when I decided to go to bed. I laid there for what seemed to be hours unable to go to sleep. I kept tossing and turning as I tryed to sleep. It was no use. I just kept thinking about Serena. She was so pale today and not at all energetic. The harder I thought about it the harder it was to sleep. I stayed awake for what seemed like minutes to me. That was until I saw my alarm clock telling me it was two in the morning. I finally dwifted off to sleep. That's when I had a terrible nightmare.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Lita's Nightmare  
  
*************  
  
*Jupiter Thunder Crash*  
  
As the power hit the monster it began to cry our in pain.  
  
"You're up Sailor Moon!!"  
  
"Got it Jupiter!!"  
  
*Moon Tiara......M....m...............* ::Faint::  
  
"Sailor Moon!!!!"  
  
Jupiter slowy put Moon in her arms as the other scouts finished with the monster.  
  
"Your gonna be alright Sailor Moon........::weep::...you just have to wake up."  
  
"J.....Jupiter"  
  
"Yes Sailor Moon"  
  
"I am going to leave you now..."  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"It is time for me to go, but I need you to tke care of them..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need you to be the leader......"  
  
With that she pulled her locket off her uniform, making her detransform back to Serena. She put the locket in Lita's hands and spoke the last words she'd ever say.  
  
"Here Lita.....leader of the Sailor Scouts......goodbye."  
  
With that she was gone. Leaving the new leader holding her and her locket with tears streaming down her face as she did not want to believe what she just had seen.  
  
"Serena, Serena, Serena!!!! Wake Up!! Please WAKE UP!!! SERENA!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
****BUZZZZZZZZ****  
  
"SERENA!!"  
  
I screamed to the top of my lungs. Then I realized were I was at. It was only a dream. Thank God!! With that I looked at my buzzing alarm clock. It was 8 in the morning!!! Oh Shit!! I am late!! With that I got ready for school at top speed. When I got there I found Ami.  
  
"Hey Aimes you haven't seen Sere have you?"  
  
"No I haven't, but dont worry see probably is just late knowing Serena."  
  
"Yah........"  
  
"Lita, what is this secret meeting today at Rei's about?"  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it now Ami. I'll explain everthing to you at the meeting."  
  
"Okay....but Lita......"  
  
"Yeah Aimes?"  
  
"You look really tired... are you alright?"  
  
"Yah Aimes I am fine just had a nightmare k?"  
  
"Oh.....Ok then."  
  
With that we walked to our class to begin or boring day at school. I think I fell asleep about 20 times before lunch. When the bell for lunch rang I was so happy. Putting food in my stomache would probably make me feel better. As I ran out of the room I realized that Sere never came to school. At that point I lost my appetite. I through my lunch away and went back to the class room wondering when the stupid bell to let us go home. Finally the bell rung. I met Ami and we began to go to Rei's temple.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
At the Temple  
  
***********  
  
When we arrived Mina, Rei, Luna and Artemis were already there. When Rei saw us come up she immediatly walked into her room. Luna, Artemis, and Mina were following her so me and Ami decided do the same.  
  
"So Lita what was so important that we had to drop everything and meet without having our Meatball Headed leader?"  
  
"Well actually this meeting is about our leader."  
  
"What about the Meatball Head....Oh you finally realized she isn't cut out to be our leader......."  
  
"DAMMIT REI SHUT UP SHE IS SICK!!!!!!............possibly dying....."  
  
"WHAT!!!!" The three girls and cats screamed.  
  
"Well you see she came over yesterday telling me her chest was hurting and she was really pale."  
  
"That doesn't mean see is dying Lita."  
  
"I know Ami she just scared me, maybe I am over reacting, but I am scared."  
  
"Well I'll get my mother to look over her."  
  
"She refuses to go to a doctor."  
  
"Then we'll have to drag her!! She can't be a baby about this."  
  
"Rei will you quit being so mean about this I am really worried about her."  
  
"Sorry but she needs to learn to be stronger."  
  
That's when I realized the tears were forming in her eyes. Even big brave and bad Rei was worried rather see wanted to admit it or not. I can't take this. I can't take the idea of her dying. Okay I might be over reacting again.  
  
"Well we gotta do something......."  
  
"What you girls need to do is quit making decisions about my life without or acting like I am going to dying in a couple of seconds."  
  
"SERENA!!!"  
  
"That's right and for the last time do not make my decisions without me."  
  
"But Sere you need to see someone."  
  
"DAMMIT LITA BACK OFF!!!!!"  
  
With that she ran out of the room and temple at top speed. I went after her and wasn't able to catch her. I saw her run down the street. I gave up on cathing her and decided to give her time to herself. What I did not know at the time is that my poor buddy pasted out from running too fast!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Well that's it for chapter 3. Sowwy for the cliffhanger, but I'll get chapter 4 up A*S*A*P*!! Until then leave a review please!! Well Gotta jet!! Love Ya!! Ja Ne!!  
  
*****Moonchild***** 


	4. Darien is Being Nice to Who?!?!

Chapter 4  
  
********  
  
Darien is Being Nice to Who?!?  
  
**************************  
  
Disclaimer  
  
**********  
  
Hi there!! Moonchild here. I am back with the next chapter to the tale. It is back in Serena's POV. I hope you enjoy. Oh and you know the drill I don't own Sailor Moon so no sueing just reviewing.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Serena Wake Up!!!"  
  
Who was calling my name? Couldn't they just let me sleep. When I am asleep I feel no pain.  
  
"Serena?!?"  
  
Okay they need to let me sleep, but who's voice is that? It's a male's but it not dad or Samm.y So who could it be? It kinda sounded like Darien, but why would he be in my room?  
  
"Serena.......Serena....."  
  
Fine I'll wake up. I wanna know who's calling me anyways. With those last words I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Darien dark beautiful blue eyes. Did I just say his eyes were beutiful? What was I thinking? More importantly.......what is he doing in my room?  
  
"So you are finally awake?"  
  
"Darien, what are you doing in my room?"  
  
"Look around at the scenery Sere."  
  
I did as he said and noticed I was definitly not in my room. I was in the living room of his apartment.  
  
"How'd I get here."  
  
"I found you passed out on the side walk near Rei's family's temple."  
  
"I....passed...out?!?!"  
  
"Yes you did. Tell me. Did you have a chest pain when it happened?"  
  
"I really don't remember......"  
  
"Oh......Hey!! Maybe eating something will help you get your strength back."  
  
"It might."  
  
"Well then why don't you relax while I'll fix you something to eat."  
  
"Okay and Darien thank you."  
  
"Anytime Serena."  
  
With that he walked out of the living room to the kitchen to make whatever he planned on me eating. Why was he so concerned? Why is he being so sweet? Why is he so damn hot!?!?! I didn't just say that. I decided if I got myself worked up again I end up in worse shape. So I decided to just relax as Darien finished cooking. Within minutes he walked back into the room carrying a tray with chicken noodle soup and a glass of orange juice on it. I looked at the soup weird as he put it in my lap.  
  
"What's wrong Serena? I am not tryin to poison you are anything."  
  
"Oh I know that, but why chicken noodle soup? I don't have a cold."  
  
"I know that, but I thought it would help built up your strength."  
  
"Yah that does make since."  
  
With that I ate the soup. He was staring at me the whole time as I did so. When I was done I decided to see what that was all about.  
  
"What's wrong Darien?"  
  
"You just look pale Serena. I know you don't want to hear this, but you need to see a doctor."  
  
"I'm not going to a doctor!!"  
  
"Serena, you need to go and I will take you."  
  
"No Darien you won't!!"  
  
With those last words I felt my body being lifted. Before I could even realized what happened I found myself on Darien's shoulder.  
  
"Put me down you barbarian!!"  
  
"No can do Serena!! Either you go peaceful and with grace or I carry you in like this."  
  
"Fine, fine, fine I'll go!! Now put me down!!!"  
  
"Gladly"  
  
He put me down and then grabbed my hand. As we walked out the door to his car I noticed he looked a little pailer than he did minutes ago.  
  
"Darien.......are you okay?"  
  
"Umm.....yah Serena. Now get in the car."  
  
I did as he said and jumped into the car. With that we were on our way to a doctor.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Well that's it for chapter 4. I'll get chapter 5 uploaded A*S*A*P. Until then leave a reivew. Well gotta jet. Love Ya!! Je Ne!!  
  
*****Moonchild***** 


	5. The Doctor's Observation and the Date

Chapter 5  
  
*********  
  
The Doctor's Opinion and the Date  
  
***************************  
  
Disclaimer  
  
*********  
  
Hi there!! Moonchild here. I am back with the next chapter to the tale. I hope you enjoy. Oh and you know the drill I don't own Sailor Moon so no sueing just reviewing.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
We finally made it to a doctor's office. A doctor I had never even heard of. I was actually kinda hoping that he would take me to see Dr. Anderson since she knew me, but then again if he had Ami would have found out. I wonder if they'll be mad that Darien of all people talked me into going to the doctor. Rei is going to kill me probably. She really likes Darien and here I am in his car after being in his living room. I don't think she's even been in his apartment. Finally the thoughts in my head stopped when I heard.  
  
"Hey Serena, come on!! You made it this far. Don't stall now."  
  
"Oh sorry Darien I'm coming."  
  
With those words I was about to jump out of the car when I saw Darien's hand reach for mine. I grabbed his hand and he helped me out of the car. I didn't understand why he was being so sweet to me. Was he just feeling sorry for me? He was such a pest to me until that day when I nearly collasped in front of him. I had no idea of how sweet he really could be. I must admit I did enjoy his company when he was like this. The only problem with this was of he just felt sorry for me when I got better he'd turn back into the jerk that Rei hung around with and then they'd both call me Meatball Head again. He has actually been calling me by my given name. I don't think he ever called me that until yesterday. Why did he have to be such a jerk to me until I got ill. Why did I even care if he was a jerk or if he would always be kind to me?  
  
"Serena are you in there?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said the doctor is ready to see you now."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"Do you wanted me to go with you?"  
  
"Yes I do you."  
  
"Well then give me your hand."  
  
With that we went down the hallway hand in hand. I could feel my cheeks turning redded each second. Thats when it hit me. Oh My God!! I think I like Darien. I didn't need to think about it right now. I needed to think about the doctor. We found are way into a room with all this doctors stuff that scared the hell out of me. They weren't going to use that stuff on me...were they?  
  
"Serena, are you alright? You turning pale."  
  
"I'm just nervous.....what do you think they are going to do to me."  
  
"Well probably check your heart beat and maybe take some blood."  
  
"BLOOD?!?!" I almost yelled as I could feel the color leave my face.  
  
"Calm down Serena Dr. Gibson is very kind."  
  
"Can't be that kind if he wants to stick me with needles."  
  
I finished trying to jump off the seat when I felt Darien grab me before I could.  
  
"Serena you are not leaving now!!"  
  
"Watch me!!"  
  
He held me down pretty tight and I kept squirming out of his hands. I don't know how long ths little battle lasted, but I knew it ended with a lady walking in saying...  
  
"Shall I give you to another minute before I start my examination."  
  
We both turned red as his hands left my waist and I calmly sat down into my chair.  
  
"That's better now. I'm am doctor Alden and I will be the one examining you today."  
  
"Dr. Alden I thought Dr. Gibson was the examiner here."  
  
"Well he is for male patiences and I am here for the female patience. They find it more comfortable this way."  
  
"Oh so that's why I got Dr. Gibson when I come here."  
  
"That's right."  
  
When heI said that I began to wonder why he would be here. He has been confussing me with this. First he knew my symptoms, second he turned pale after carrying me, third he knew what the doctor was probably going to do, and fourth he had been here to see a doctor. What was he keeping from me. I'll have to ask him later. Right now I need to do what the doctor tells me and run like hell if she trys to take blood from me.  
  
"Now Serena I need to take off your shirt and pants so you can put on this hospital night gown."  
  
I looked at the night gown and then at Darien. I then began to glow.  
  
"Don't worry Serena I'll leave the room so you can change. Just give me a yell when you are done changing."  
  
"Thanks Darien."  
  
When he left I changed quickly. I wanted him back in the room. I was really nervous and he seemed to keep me calm. When I got done putting it on I called for him. He immediatly came back in. I was pulling on the back part for dear life. (If you have ever had to been in one of those awful revealing gowns w/ no back you'd understand what I mean.)  
  
"Having troubles Serena?"  
  
"No, just do me a favor and don't get near my back."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I am just having a little trouble keeping it close."  
  
I was redder than I think I had ever been with that one little commit. He just laughed. He is so cute when we laughs!!  
  
"Okay now Serena I am going to check you heart beat I want you take a deep breathe inward."  
  
I did as the doctor said.  
  
"Good now breathe out."  
  
Again I did as she said. She did that several times near my chest and then several times on my back.  
  
"Hmm very interesting."  
  
"What is it doctor?"  
  
"Well you heart sounds fine except it is skipping beats."  
  
"Skipping beats is that bad?"  
  
"Actually everyones heart skips beat just not that frequently."  
  
"Well what does that mean?"  
  
"To be honest I'd have to do more test to figure that out."  
  
"What kind of test?"  
  
"Well I'll only do two on you today. I am going to put a heart monitor on you and I am also going to draw some blood."  
  
There went that b-word again. I was shaking as she went through the drawers to find a needle. I wanted to run, but I knew Darien would just catch me. I began to start shaking until I felt Darien grab my hand.  
  
"Squeeze my hand if you feel any pain Serena."  
  
How sweet was that!?! I did as he said. I know I squeezed like there was no tomorrow when she put that needle in the vein in my arm. I wanted to scream, but I didn't. I wanted to cry, but I only a few tears fell out of my eyes. When they did I felt Darien's hand not holding my hand wipe the tears away.  
  
"There now Serena was that so bad."  
  
"No doctor, but it would have been alot harder without Darien."  
  
When I said those words Darien gave me a sweet smile. He was even blushing a little bit. He is so cute when he was blushing.  
  
"Okay Serena now I need you to remove your gown while a place the heart monitor on. After that you are free to leave."  
  
"When will I be able to take it off?"  
  
"You come back in 24 hours and get it removed."  
  
"When will the results come back?"  
  
"It'll take a week for all of the results to come back from both test."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Now remove your gown."  
  
I looked at Darien.......and blushed.  
  
"Don't worry Serena I am going."  
  
When he left Dr. Alden put the monitor on me. It was so uncomfortable. There were five lil sticky thingies hooked up to my chest and a box thing at the the end. The box had a button on it.  
  
"What's this do?"  
  
"Press that button whenever a pain hits you in the chest."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"You can get dressed and come back tomorrow."  
  
"Wait are there anymore rules."  
  
"Just two. One, don't take that thing off and two, don't get it wet."  
  
"How do I bathe?"  
  
"Most of my patiences wash their hair in the sink and put lotion on there bodies."  
  
"Oh ok. Thank you Dr. Alden."  
  
"You're quit welcome oh and by the way your boyfriend is really cute and sweet. Consider yourself lucky."  
  
"But......he's.......not....."  
  
It was too late to explain she was already gone. I got dressed. I hated the way you could she the monitor trying to poke out of my clothes. There was no way that Darien would find me attactive like this. Oh well, I guess there isn't anything I could do. When I walked out of the room I saw Darien waiting on me.  
  
"Ready Serena."  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Hey since you did taht I'll take you to get ice cream and then to a movie."  
  
"Really!!! Like a............date?"  
  
"Well I guess you can say that. You coming."  
  
I didn't answer him. I just smiled and grabbed his hand. We went to the movie first. I was surprized when he agreed to go to a chick flick like "The Sweetest Thing." When I looked at him in shock when he agreed to it go to the movie he smiled and said.  
  
"With a scary movie you probably make the monitor explode."  
  
"Hahaha real funny."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
After the movie when went to this outdoor ice cream shop and got two chocolate ice cream cones. I wanted to tell him I like him, but I didn't know how. When I was about to say something it began to rain. Before I could say anything he threw is jacket on me, grabbed me, and ran to his car.  
  
"Darien?!?"  
  
"What you can't get that thing wet can you?"  
  
"Yeah you're right."  
  
We made it to his car. He drove back to his house. When we got there and walked he sat me down and checked to see if the monitor and I were both alright. The closer he got to me I saw he was pale again.  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"Yes Serena?"  
  
"Are you alright."  
  
"I am fine Serena I was more concern about you."  
  
"Why have you gotten so concern for me?"  
  
"Well do you think I was heartless?"  
  
"No......I was just wondering."  
  
"Well I really dunno...you just looked really pitful......."  
  
"Pitiful? Pitful? Pitful? You were saying you just felt sorry for me!?!"  
  
"Yes.....I mean NO!!"  
  
"Oh, I am leaving I can't believe I ever thought you were sweet!!!"  
  
I was about to storm out of the apartment when I felt his hand grab mine.  
  
"Serena that is not why I've took care of you?"  
  
"Then why!!!!"  
  
"Because I like you.......and I wanna protect you."  
  
"Darien.......I............"  
  
Before I could finish what I wanted to say his lips touched mine. We kept kissing very sweetly. It was my first kiss so I wasn't exactly sure what do do, but I just followed his lead. When we stopped kissing he looked at me and smiled.  
  
"What were going to say Serena."  
  
"'Um I forgot. What time is it?"  
  
"Eight o'clock why?"  
  
"Oh my God!!!!!! I have to be home in at Eight thiry I have to go."  
  
"Well I'll take you home Serena."  
  
"Sowwy Darien, but since it stopped raining I should probably walk. No offense to you but, my daddy wouldn't be too happy to meet you. Bye Darien!!"  
  
"Bye Sere."  
  
When I walked outside I realized I never asked him why he was so pale and other things. I wanted to know before I went home so I began to knock on the door.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Darien's POV  
  
**********  
  
When she left my house I layed on my couch. I felt the color begin to leave my face. I was sick. I knew exactly how she felt. Her chest wasn't the only one in pain. Her heart wasn't the only one skipping beats. Why didn't I just tell her that? I suppose I really want to protect her and how could I possibly tell her if I was sick too? I couldn't keep it from her though. The next time I saw her I was going to tell her the truth. My thoughts were instantly broken when I heard knocking at the door. When I answered it there was Serena. She looked at me sweetly and concerned and said...  
  
"Darien we need to talk."  
  
"Yes Sere....we do."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Well that's it for chapter 5. That was actually alot longer than I expected it to be, but after reading some of my reviews I realized that won't be a problem for some of you peeps!! Well N*E*Ways I will get chapter 6 up A*S*A*P*. Till then please leave a review. Gotta jet!! Love Ya!! Ja Ne!!  
  
*****Moonchild***** 


	6. Just a lil Note to Say Sorry

To all the readers of this story!! I am so sorry it is taking me longer to do the next chapter than usual. Life and school is no giving much free time in my schedule. Not only that, everythime I try to begin typing it my computer crashes and has to restart which causes all the stuff I typed ends up being unsaved and destoried!! ::Weep::Weep::  
  
Thanks for your patience and I will get the next chapter up soon!!  
  
Love ya!! Ja Ne!!  
  
*****Moonchild***** 


	7. Ami Help Me!!! Rei Don't Kill Me!!!

Chapter 6  
  
**********  
  
Ami Help Me!!!!! Rei Don't Kill Me!!!!!  
  
*********************************  
  
Disclaimer  
  
**********  
  
Hey Moonchild here!! Well I got chapter 6 uploaded!! I hope you enjoy it!! Well you know the drill I don't own Sailor Moon. So no sueing just reviewing!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
When I explained to Darien we needed to talk he agreed with me. We both walked into his apartment again. I asked him the question that had been on my mind since the day Darien knew all my symptoms.  
  
"Darien why are you pale again?!? How did you know my symptoms?!? Why had you been at that doctor's office before?!? And......and.......and!!!!"  
  
"Shhh.........Serena that's alot of questions. However there is one answer to them all."  
  
"Would you mind telling me that answer."  
  
"Not anymore, Serena I know exactly how you feel. You see about a month ago I was having the same symptoms you were."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I went to a doctor and they couldn't find anything wrong."  
  
"Then why did you insist on me going to a doctor?"  
  
"Because they did give me pain killers the stop me from nearly passing out from the pain."  
  
"Why couldn't they find anything wrong with you?"  
  
"The blood test they took came out inconclusive."  
  
"Why would it do that?"  
  
"Uh.....I dunno."  
  
"Liar!!!"  
  
"Okay I think I know why, but that I can't tell you that."  
  
"Why?!?"  
  
"It's really hard to explain and would take a long time to explain."  
  
"Well I got time!!"  
  
"Actually, you got fifteen minutes to get home."  
  
"I what!!! Oh My GOD!!! I can't walk to the house within fifteen minutes!! I am too weak to walk!! What am I gonna do?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"I will drive you home."  
  
"But my dad will freak."  
  
"Not if you explain to him about the passing out and me taking you to a doctor."  
  
"Even though that's the truth I don't know if he'd believe you."  
  
"Well Sere I think the monitor is good enough proof if you ask me."  
  
"Oh yah, I forgot about that."  
  
He grabbed my hand as we walked to the car. It was exactly on time. When we got there though my mom and dad were outside.  
  
"Serena!! Honey were have you been?!?"  
  
"What do you mean mom? I was home on time."  
  
"Yes, but Lita called me and told me you ran off from her and the girls."  
  
"I did mother."  
  
"Then why on Earth did you not come home immediatly Serena?"  
  
"Well I was going to until I fainted......"  
  
"You WHAT!!!?!?!?!"  
  
"That still doesn't explain where this young man comes into focus in this story."  
  
"Well you see dad this is Darien. He goes to the same arcade I do everyday and we became friends because we saw each other everyday...."  
  
"Gone on Serena."  
  
"Well you see I was lucky that it was Darien that found me passed out. He took me to his apartment."  
  
"His APARTMENT!!!!!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Yah well umm.... anyways...... after I woke up he took me to a doctor."  
  
"And what happened there?"  
  
"Well she took my blood (I said this while showing my parents where they took the blood) then see put this monitor on me (I finished while pulling my shirt up enough to see part of the heart monitor)."  
  
"Aww my poor baby!!! Are you okay!?!"  
  
"Yes mother I am fine, but I am having trouble breathing when you are squeezing me so tight."  
  
"Oh I am sorry baby!!! Tell you what, me and your father will go inside so you can tell that nice young man goodbye."  
  
"But honey..........."  
  
"No buts Kenji!! Now lets go inside."  
  
When they began to walk into the house I began to walk to Darien. When I got to him I noticed he was laughing at me.  
  
"What's so funny Darien Shields?!?!"  
  
"Oh I can't tell ya. I don't want the poor lil baby to cry."  
  
"DARIEN you are such a BAKA!!!"  
  
"Sorry Serena now calm down or you'll make that thing on you chest explode."  
  
"Calm down, Calm down, How am I supose to stay calm when you are pissing me......."  
  
Before I could finish yelling at Darien had his hand over my mouth. When I saw his face it was very serious. When he took his hand off my mouth and put a finger to my lips as he lipped to me to stay perfectly quite. I did not understand why. That was until I heard this loud roar like sound and felt the ground began to shake. While I was trying to see what was going on I heard Darien shout and then push me from were I was standing. When I got up from where I was standing I witnessed a terrible sight. A nega- verse monster squeezing the life out of Darien.  
  
"DARIEN!!!!!"  
  
"Serena!! Get out of here!! NOW!!!"  
  
"No Darien I won't leave you."  
  
"Sere there is nothing you can, but get out of here."  
  
"I am not losing you Darien!!"  
  
"If you don't get out of here we'll both be lost."  
  
"That's where you are wrong Darien I cannot do anything, but Sailor Moon can."  
  
"Huh Sere, what are you talking about?!?!"  
  
"This!!!", I yelled holding my locket in my hand.  
  
*****MOON PRISM POWER*****  
  
When I was done transforming a saw the shocked look on Darien's face.  
  
"Alright you stupid monster you let my boyfriend go!!! I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!!!"  
  
The monster immediatly dropped Darien and went after me. The battle was not hard at first, but I realized I get alot weaker alot quicker. I tried to keep my pace as best as I possibly could, but with each step I felt myself getting weaker. I decided it was best if I would just try to use my tiara and get it over with.  
  
*****Moon Tiara.........AHH!!!!!  
  
Before I could finsh using the power of my tiara the monster knocked me to the ground. When I was trying to get to my feet I noticed that someone jumped in my way. It was Darien.  
  
"You dumbass monster!!! To get to her you are going to have to go through me!!"  
  
"Darien what are you doing?!?!?"  
  
"Protecting you."  
  
"Darien you don't stand a chance against that monster."  
  
"I don't but Tuxedo Mask does!!"  
  
"WHAT!!?!?!?!?!"  
  
That's when I saw Darien pull a rose out of his jacket and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. i just stared at Darien in amazement as he threw a red rose at the monster. Before I even knew it he was also helping me up telling me to try my tiara again.  
  
*****Moon Tiara Magic*****  
  
The monster was turned into moon dust instantly, but after I was done I passed out and detransformed. I woke up the next morning in my room. I noticed that it was 7 in the morning so I decided to get ready to go to school. When I made it down the stairs I saw my mom making breakfast.  
  
"Good morning mom."  
  
"Sweetie are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yah mom but how'd I get into my room and pajamas?"  
  
"Well that nice boy named Darien said you passed out while telling him goodbye. So he brought you inside to use and I put you to bed."  
  
"Oh did he just leave after bringing me to you?"  
  
"Oh no he went into your bed room to tell you goodnight and then he left."  
  
"Oh thanks mom well I guess I'll go to school now."  
  
"No Serena you should eat before you leave. I mean you are actually up on time to do that."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
After I ate my breakfast I began to walk to school. I was enough time to catch Lita on her way to school.  
  
"Good morning Lita!!"  
  
"Oh Serena your not mad at me?"  
  
"Oh no I want to appologize for yelling at you and running off yesterday."  
  
"It's okay. So what happened after you ran from us."  
  
"Well it'll probably take a longer time to explain than it would to walk to school so I'll explain at lunch."  
  
So we went to school and at lunch I explained everything to both to Ami and Lita.  
  
"OMG!!! So he's Tuxedo Mask and you guys are DATING!?!?!"  
  
"Yeah Lita."  
  
"What do you think Rei's going to say?"  
  
"OMG!!! I didn't think about that!!! She is going to kill me!!!"  
  
"Calm down Serena she may understand I mean we have all known you've been goo goo over Tuxedo Mask since you fist saw him and all the stuff you guys you have in common is freaky.....it's almost like destiny wants you two to be together."  
  
"You Serena she has a point maybe he is part of your destiny like being Sailor Moon is. I mean maybe Tuxedo Mask was part of the Silver Millinium."  
  
"I don't think so Ames........"  
  
"Well you don't know Serena."  
  
After the ball rang we went back into the class room. When it was time to do math I found a note in my math book. It was from Darien!! I guess he put it in there last night when I passed out. I began to read the note.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Dear Sere,  
  
I hope you are feeling better this morning. I must admit I am still in shock for about you being Sailor Moon. Thar definitley caught me off gaurd. Then agian I guess me being Tuxedo Mask kinda surprised you too. Well I was writng this to remind you that I am picking you up to take that heart monitor. Unles you want to keep it though.........I doubt that though. ;P Well I am gonna get out of this room before your dad comes in here with a kitchen knife or something. Bye and slept well (not in class tomorrow though)  
  
Love,  
  
Darien  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
You know I am amazed on how sweet Darien turned out to be. I mean when I met him he was such a jerk and he turned out to be this knight in shining armor who has come to my recuse. Then again since he is Tuxedo Mask he has always been my knight in shining armor since I was Sailor Moon. I can't believe what I was thinking next. I had actually falling in love with Darien Shields. Before school ended I told Lita and Ami where I was going after school. When we walked outside all three pf us saw Darien's car and walked to it.  
  
"Hey Lita and Ami, do you girls need a ride home?"  
  
"No Darien we just wanted to thank you for helping Serena yesterday."  
  
"No problem ladies I will do that anytime. you know I have gotten quite fond of ol' Sere."  
  
When he said that I began to blush. I jumped in the car and waved goodbye to the girls. The doctor appointment went very quickly. Dr. Alden just took off the monitor and me and Darien were free to go. After the doctors appointment I asked Darien to take me to Rei's. It was time I explain everything to her about me and Darien I prayed to God she wouldn't freak out. When I got to the temple I kissed Darien goodbye I went search for Rei. When I found her she was chasing Chad down with a broom. Just my luck she's pissed!!  
  
"Rei if you can pause from killing Chad you and me need to talk."  
  
"You sorry Serena come on."  
  
We went to Rei's room and she turned to me so sweetly and said.  
  
"So Serena wassup? Are you feeling better? Did you ever go to a doctor?"  
  
"Yah I did Rei."  
  
"Well who finally dragged you?"  
  
"Darien....."  
  
"WHO?!?!"  
  
Thats when I finally confessed the whole story. I watched her facial expressions change at each comment. She had a lot of differt facial expressions. Threre was worried, sad, angry, shocked, disappointed, and then she smiled.  
  
"Well Serena that is quite a story."  
  
"You're not angry?!?!"  
  
"Well no......not really."  
  
"But I thought you liked Darien."  
  
"I do but you two have way too much in common for me to even have a chance and well i kinda like someone else.........."  
  
I looked at Rei as her face began to turn red.  
  
"OMG!! You like Chad don't you!?!?"  
  
"Alright already!! I like Chad!!!!!"  
  
Neither of us realized how loud Rei yelled that until we saw Chad walk into the room with a huge grin on his face and bright red cheeks.  
  
"Rei....you......you.....like me?!?!"  
  
"Um....ye........no......yes......"  
  
"WOW!!! The hottest and coolest babe I know likes me!!!  
  
When she heard all of these compliments Rei face became as red as Chad's. Then Chad grabbed Rei's hand and asked her to go to the movies. She quickly agreed, but asked if he could wait till I got a ride home. I called Darien to come get me. I figured it wouldn't hurt to see him one more time before I went home. When he got there to his surprise Rei ran up to him and told him that we made a cute couple. Afterwards we just went to the arcade to play some video games and get something to drink. Then he took me home. When I got home I realized how glad I was to get that stupid heart monitor off my chest. I needed to know the results though!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
One Week Later at Dr. Alden's Office  
  
******************************  
  
"The results were what?!?!"  
  
"I am sorry Miss Serena, but the results came out inconclusive."  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"I really don't know what to say dear.......I can give you a prescription to make some of the pain go away though."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
After I got my prescription filled me and Darien left.  
  
"Why did it come out inconclusive."  
  
"Well Sere, that happened to me. I just figured that my powers was what caused that. That is what probably happened to you since you are Sailor Moon."  
  
"I guess that makes sence.....but what are we gonna do?!!?"  
  
"Now that I do not know."  
  
"Wait I have a brillant idea!!!"  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"You come to the scout meeting with me tomorrow, and we'll get Ami to use her computer on us."  
  
"That is a good idea Sere. I will take you home till then. You know rest will make you feel better and that precription will make you drowsy for the first couple of days."  
  
"Oh ok, thanks Darien."  
  
He took me home and I explained how the doctor's appointment went. I did yell one little white lie though. I told my mom I was having Dr. Anderson look over me tomorrow so she wouldn't worry. i guess that wasn't a complete lie. I was going to let the future Dr. Andrerson look over me. Afterwards I took my medicine. Darien was definitly right that medicine put me fast to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
The Next Day After School at Rei's  
  
****************************  
  
"Okay Serena hold really still."  
  
"Ok Ami."  
  
I sat perfectly still on a couch while Ami's computer did a complete run on my body. When the beeping stop I heard Ami breathe a breathless sigh.  
  
"Just like Darien, nothing is showing up on my computer."  
  
"Hey Ami since it was probably our powers that caused an error in the blood testing maybe we should be tranformed."  
  
"That's a good idea Darien."  
  
After I tranformed I let Ami try to use her computer agian.  
  
"Interesting......."  
  
"What is it Ami?"  
  
"I am piucking something up, but it is too weak for me to say what. I got one more idea Serena try to get your powers to becoming stronger. I mean reach down from your heart and get all your power to come out."  
  
"Okay Ami"  
  
Right before I did what needed to be done I grabbed Tuxedo Mask's hand. He looked at me kinda confussed until I told him I was always more powerful when I was near him. Then he just smiled and decided that me and him should do this together. When we began we were at normal power. I was trying as hard as possibly could to get my powers to grow stronger. Finally I looked deep down inside my soul as I squeezed Tuxedo's Mask harder I could feel him. Like he was a part of me. It was like me and him were more than we were now a very long time ago. AS this feeling reached my body my powers seemed to increase. I felt a warm glow take over my body. I also felt a heated spot on my forehead. I later realized all of this was the power of the moon coming out were it belonged. When I felt the powers increasing I could hear the loud beeping of Ami's computer. Then I finally heard her yell "STOP!!" When she said that me and Darien dropped each other hands a detransformed. When we were done we both look at Ami who had amazed and confussed look in her eyes.  
  
"What is it Ami?"  
  
"Well according to these calculations it seems you both have two crystals in your chest...to be more specific.....you heart."  
  
"WE HAVE WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Well that is it for chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed it and I am sorry it took me so long to get that chapter out. No worried though with school coming to an end for the summer it will not take me nearly as long to gte following chapters out. Well N*E*Ways until I get the next chapter out leave a review. K?  
  
Gotta jet for now. Peace Out. Love Ya!! Ja Ne!!!  
  
*****Moonchild***** 


	8. One Problem Solved a Billion to Go

Chapter 7  
  
********  
  
One Problem Solved a Billion to Go  
  
****************************  
  
Disclaimer  
  
*********  
  
Hiya it's me Moonchild with chapter 7. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh yah, you know the drill I do not own Sailor Moon so no sueing just reviewing.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Okay Ames, let me get this straight. Me and Darien both have crystals in our hearts!?!?!"  
  
"That's correct Serena."  
  
"How the hell did they get there!!!!"  
  
"That I really don't understand."  
  
Luna then was comtemplating how any of this was able to happen. The all of the sudden we saw this shocked look on Luna's face.  
  
"Oh my God!!!"  
  
"What is it Luna?"  
  
"What if that crystal in Serena is the Silver Imperial Crystal?!?!"  
  
"How is that possible and why would it be hurting me? Also, that doesn't explain why there is a crystal in Darien's body."  
  
"I suppose your are right there Sere.......I just have a strong feeling about that for some reason. Well ladies and Darien, do any of you have any idea of what could be causing these crystals to appear and why they are hurting Serena and Darien."  
  
Everyone was really quite after Luna's question. No one knew a good or reasonable answer. The more we thought about it the bigger headaches each one of us got. That is when you could hear all of us at the same time give a big heavy sigh. I was so fustrated. I figured one problem of my health out it seemed like a billion other questions took its place.  
  
"Well maybe if we did more testing we could figure out the problem."  
  
"Ami please do not make me do any more test today. That last one completely drained all the energy out of me and also hurt my chest."  
  
"Okay Serena. We'll stop for today, but tomorrow we are going to have to do more test."  
  
That was it for the meeting. Me and Darien went back to his apartment to just talk and rest for awhile. When we got there Darien basically collasped on his couch and I collasped in his lap. He just smiled sweetly and ran his hands through my hair as I gave out a loud sigh of frustraion.  
  
"This will work out Sere. I promise some how this will all work out."  
  
"I hope you are right Darien. I really do, but none of this makes any sence!!!"  
  
"Calm down Sere, we will figure this all out I promise. I wanted to ask you something though."  
  
"What is it Darien?"  
  
"When you were making you powers rise did you feel like you and were were more than we are now a long time ago."  
  
"Yes I did. It felt so real."  
  
"Well maybe I was a part of the Moon Kingdom as well."  
  
"I guess that is a possiblity. I really wish I knew more about my past life, but to learn more about my past life I need the Imperial Silver Crystal."  
  
"What if that crystal inside you is the Imperial Silver Crystal?"  
  
"Well if that's the case how would you explain your condition?"  
  
"Good Question, and I really don't know the answer."  
  
"Man this is really giving me a headache and pissing me off!!!!"  
  
"Cam down Sere or your chest will stop hurting you."  
  
"It is already is hurting me....::pout::"  
  
"Aww my poor Sere. You know there is a really simple cure for that Sere. It's called taking your medicine."  
  
"Alright already I will go take my medicine."  
  
"Oh just stay there sweetie and I'll go get you a glass of water."  
  
"Thanks Darien."  
  
I took my medicine as Darien wanted me to. There was still one problem with that though. I was still not use to the results of the medicine and I drifted off to sleep in Darien's lap. You know I drift off to sleep alot, but that had to be the best place to fall asleep at. I was so out of it I didn't even realize what time it was or when Darien carried me off to his bed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Darien's P*O*V  
  
**************  
  
I put my sleeping angel on my bed and picked up my phone. It took five rings for an exasperated "hello" to be heard on the phone.  
  
"Hey Lita it's Darien."  
  
"Oh Darien, sorry it took me so long to get to the phone. I was cooking. Is Sere alright?"  
  
"She is fine just frustrated and tired."  
  
"Oh then why did you call?"  
  
"Well she was really tired and fell asleep here. That s why I was wondering if you could call her mother and tell her that she fell asleep and that you were wondering if she could just stay there."  
  
"Darien you are a bad boy for even suggesting Sere stays there all night."  
  
"It's not even like that Lita!!! I just don't have the heart to wake her up."  
  
"Alright I will do it for you under one condition. Make sure she's at school tomorrow on time or I will have to kill you. I'll call you right back to tell ya what her mom said."  
  
After saying that Lita hung up. It took her about two minutes to call back.  
  
"Darien she said ok."  
  
"Thanks Lita."  
  
"You're welcome Darien, but if you lay one wrong move on her and I will kick your ass!!! UNDERSTAND?!?"  
  
"Yes, I understand!! Goodbye Lita."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
When I hung up the phone I went to take a shower. Afterwards I got dressed in the bathroom (I was scared Sere would wake up). When I was dressed I was really tired myself. That's when I wondered if Sere would care if I laid in the same bed with her. I mean we were'nt going to do anything but sleep. When I crawled into the bed I quickly set the alarm clock to 7 am. That was enough time to get me and Serena ready for school tomorrow. When I was done doing that I rested my head on my pillow and put one arm around Serena. I felt a immediate but positive respond from putting my arm around her. She put her head on my chest and put her arms around me. She looked like an angel when she slept. Hell she looked like an angel all the time. I really do I feel like I have known her and loved her forever. It felt like we were closer than we are at thid point a long time ago. I guess I shouldn't try to think about it right now. I needed to just sleep and enjoy the fact that I have an angel in my arms. With that thought I drifted off to sleep. That's when I had the most incredible dream that both me and Sere were having at the same time.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Serena and Darien's Dream  
  
*********************  
  
In a maze like garden there is a princess running and giggling. The maze garden was absolutly beautiful. There were red, pink, and white roses as far as the eye could see. Not to far behind the giggling princess was a prince chasing after her with a sly yet caring smirk on his face. He finally caught the princess. When he grabbed her and held her in his arms he spinned her in in circles as her she did her best to be lady like and hold her dress down. Finally he gently placed his princess on the ground and gave her a passonate kiss. After the kiss ended the prince just laid by the princess while running his fingers through her long beautiful blonde hair.  
  
"Endymion, love promise you will be with me for all eternity."  
  
"Longer than that sweetie, but we have one problem."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Well if your little group of princess body gaurds find me I will never live to see the light of day."  
  
"Well they are just going to have to deal."  
  
"I love you Serenity"  
  
"I love you too Endymion."  
  
They quickily embrassed each other once more so they could have yet another passonate kiss. When the kiss was over the prince rose from th ground.  
  
"Endymion, where are you going love."  
  
"I have to go back to my kingdom."  
  
"Well then I will go with you."  
  
"Serenity, you know the other princesses will just follow."  
  
"Oh well we will get a couple of minutes together while they have to realize that I am gone."  
  
"A couple of seconds alone with you is worth it then my sweet Serenity."  
  
When they reached earth they immediatly headed to there favorite place to be together at (and no not Endymoin's bedroom =P), the water fountain in the middle of the rose garden. Endymion loved this place because it showed a perfect view of the moon. Serenity loved it for two places. One, she loved the roses. Two, Endymion was always be her side when she came there.  
  
"Serenity?"  
  
"Yes love."  
  
"How does the Earth look from the Moon."  
  
"It looks like a beautiful blue and green glass bead in the sky. There is only one promblem with it when I look up to see it."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"The fact that I longed to be there with you when I stare at it."  
  
"Oh Serenity."  
  
The two were about to embraced and kiss when they heard footsteps coming up to them. Serenity sighed and mumured something about the girls had made a new record as both her and and Endymion turned around to see someone they did npt expect.  
  
"Beryl what are you doing here?"  
  
The women in a black dress did not breathe one word, but just stood there. Serenity was a little nervous about her and grabbed Endymion.  
  
"Who is she honey?"  
  
"Oh Serenity dear, Beryl is one of our servants."  
  
"Oh well how do you do Beryl."  
  
Serenity's freindly did not please Beryl. She gave Serenity the most vicious look that she could make.  
  
"Beryl you did not answer my question. What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Endymion, do you love this women?"  
  
"Yes Beryl that doesn't answer my question.........BERYL!!!!!"  
  
Beryl had pulled out a sword and was prepare to stab Serenity.  
  
"Then I must kill her so you will be mine!!!"  
  
"SERENITY!!!!!"  
  
Endymoin quickly jumped in the way of his love cause the sword to go right through him from the chest. Serenity screamed in shock and pain. Right before Endymion fell to the ground he touched Serenity's face one last time. Then he was gone.  
  
"Endymion!! Endymion!! Love!! Endymion!!!"  
  
"Well if I couldn't have him no one could"  
  
Beryl immediatly ran off leaving Serenity holding her dead lover.  
  
"Endymion wake up please. I can't live without you."  
  
When there was no answer from Endymion Serenity placed him down and took the sword out of his body. She looked at him and the sword and him once more and took a deep breathe.  
  
"I can't live without you love. In fact I refuse to!!"  
  
With that she stabbed the sword into her chest and collasped on her lovers lap. The generals and scouts (that had been there for a couple of minutes, but were busy talking to the generals) heard the scream when Serenity saw Endymion die. They all ran there as fast as they possible, but they were too late. When they got there they saw the most terrible sight that they had ever seen. The prince and the princess they treasured and protected so very deeply were on the ground. They began to scream.  
  
"ENDYMION!!!!"  
  
"SERENITY!!!!"  
  
"NO!!!!!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Serena's P*O*V*  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat and the most pain I had ever been in. I looked down to my chest as I tried to gasp for air. To my surprize it was glowing. What the Hell was going on I wandered. When I turned to my side I saw Darien!! I didn't even remeber falling asleep at his house at that time I just was in too much pain to even think. Darien was having problems I was. I was trying to grab for him and call out his name, but I just couldn't move. That's when I saw Darien pick up the phone and say only three five as he dropped it. He only pushed one button on the phone which meant he pushed redial. I was shocked when I heard the five words.  
  
"Lita help me and Sere.."  
  
Why was Lita the last person he called? How could I think of such things when I was in so much pain already. I screamed loudly as the pain got worse. That when I felt Darien arms come around me. I knew he was in as much pain as I was but he tried to control it so he could he me. I looked up to him with tears of pain in my eyes.  
  
"Darien..........it hurts......."  
  
"I know Sere, I know."  
  
We both sat there in each others arms trying to control the pain but failing. It just began to hurt worse. Lita please hurry!! Finally the pain was to much for both of us and we passed out. Right before we passed out we both said one more thing.  
  
"Endymion........"  
  
"Serenity..........."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Well that is it for chapter 7. I am sorry that took me longer to get out than I thought, but this week has been really hectic. I hope to get chapter 8 out alot quicker, but I cannot promise that because I have semester test this week. After that chapters will be going out much faster. Well N*E*Ways until I get the next chapter out leave a review. Well Gotta jet. Peace Out!! Love Ya!! Ja Ne!!!  
  
*****Moonchild***** 


	9. Sorry Again, but Life Gets in My Way

Hey Moonchild here!! First I would like to say I am sowwy for taking this long to type anything, and after all this time to get another stupid note. Okay here is the deal peeps. Most of this story came from true life...well ya'll know which parts couldn't be life. Well the guy that inspires most of my writing is well not really inspiring right now. With that fact I am too upset to even think straight to type and I am so sowwy about that. I will get over this as soon as possible and being to write the story again. Until then I thank you all for your patience and apologize once more for letting this get in the way of my story. Sowwy Again!!  
Ja Ne!! Love Ya!!!  
*****Moonchild***** 


	10. Secrets Revealed and Lives at Stake

Chapter 8  
  
********  
  
Secrets Revealed and Lives at Stake  
  
*****************************  
  
Disclaimer  
  
**********  
  
Hello peeps!! Moonchild here!! I am sowwy that it has taken me so long on this chapter. I thought with school out i would have more time, but apparently I was wrong. Well N*E*Ways I have the chapter up so I'll quit bambling so you can read it. Oh yah....you know the drill I don't own Sailor Moon so no sueing just reviewing.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Lita's P*O*V*  
  
***********  
  
I ran as fast as my feet who carry me the second I couldn't hear Darien on the phone. I was really worried about Sere and Darien. I knew somwthing was wrong when that phone started ringing so late at night. I already knew it was Darien or Serena, I just didn't know what to expect. When I left my house I didn't even bother to get dress. All I grabbed was my communicator to contact the girls, Luna, and Artemis. When I made it out of door I contacted the others. I don't even know if they heard the message between the my heavy breathing and tears. I could feel sharp pains go through my feet the faster I ran. I didn't care how much it hurt just as long as I got to Darien and Serena before it was too late!! Wait I shouldn't say that. They are FINE!!! I just had to keep telling myself that. I mean I just shouldn't think of the worst. Dammit!!! Why did things have to be like this. Why couldn't they be healthy!! I finally made it to Darien's apartment. It was locked. I had no choice but to just break the door down. I felt I was going to break my shoulder if I slammed on that door anymore, but I didn't stop doing it. I finally broke the door down. I walked around the living room screaming Darien and Serena's name. I didn't hear anything from either of them. I was getting more frigthened by easy silent and still moment. I made it towards Darien's bedroom and opened the door. When I looked over to the bed I saw a very pale Sere collasped in the lap of Darien. I was so worried about them I didn't even care about the fact of them in the same bed together. I climbed up to the bed and grabbed Sere from Darien's lap. Her face was so cold. I feared at that point see was dead. I felt the tears come from my eyes. Serena couldn't be dead could she? I grabbed her wrist to she if I could feel a pulse. I was in luck, sorta, she had a pulse, but it was very weak. I looked down to her chest to see if see if she was breathing. I almost dropped Serena and flew off the bed when I looked at her chest. (No perverted thoughts people =P) It was glowing. That is when I realized that Darien's chest was doing the same thing. What was going on? I picked up the phone and was about to call the ambulance until I thought about the glowing of their chest. How would a hospital handle that. Would they treated them like freaks or aliens? Would they find our secrets. What was I going to do? Where the hell where the others?!? When that thought hit my head I heard three girls yelling mine, Darien, and Serena's names.  
  
"Ami, Mina, Rei well are in here."  
  
As soon as they heard me yell they ran into Darien's room. Luna and Artemis were with them. Luna immediatly jumped to Serena's side.  
  
"Luna, what should we do? If we take them to a hospital then they will might treat them like test rats because of the glowing in there chest, but if we don't take them they could die!!!!!"  
  
"I really dont know what to do Lita. I am afraid we have no choice, but to take them to a hospital."  
  
"Wait!!! Luna I have a plan."  
  
"What is it Ami?"  
  
"Well I think we should tell my mother the and let her examine Serena and Darien."  
  
"Ami are you sure that you wish for your mother to know?"  
  
"Well I would prefer to do that than take the chance of Darien and Serena either dying or becoming lab experiments."  
  
"Alright Ami, lets go back to your's and your mother's apartment."  
  
With that Ami and Mina grabbed Sere and me a Rei got Darien. I think Mina and Ami got the better deal. I mean I know I am strong, but Darien is heavy!!!! When had them comfortable enough in our hands to be able to run we left the house and ran to Ami's.  
  
Ami's P*O*V*  
  
************  
  
We ran to my apartment. I was terrified about the condition that Serena and Darien were in, but somthing else was troubling me. How was I supose to explain the past year of me being a sailor scout to my mother? I guess I only had one way to find out. I simply had to tell the truth. We finally made it to my apartment. I slowly put Serena on the ground before I nervously knocked on the door. I wanted to run when I heard a slight creak as the door opened. Then I saw my mother. Her facial expression went from sleepy to shocked in seconds.  
  
"Ami.......what.....what are you doing out here?!?!"  
  
"Well you she mom there was an emergency....and....."  
  
"And the world needed Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts."  
  
"Huh!?!?!?! You know about that?!?!"  
  
"Ami sweetie, do you not think I knew something was going on when you were always sneaking out at night."  
  
"You knew I was sneeking out at night?"  
  
"Honey I am a very light sleeper because I need to hear the phone or my pager in case of an emergency at the hospital. You didn't think I would notice when the window in your room is being opened."  
  
"I never really thought about it."  
  
"Well Ami now that we are out in the open what is the matter honey?"  
  
"Well you see mother my friends are having serious medical problems."  
  
"Oh my God!!! Their chest are glowing!!!"  
  
"That's why we couldn't take them to the hospital mother I don't want them to become lab experiments."  
  
"Okay honey I want you ladies to place your guy friend on my bed and Serena on your bed."  
  
After I did as my mom I watched her put oxygen mask and monitor on Serena and Darien.  
  
"I wish I had more equipment than this, but I don't want to take them to the hospital though."  
  
As my mother began to do what had to be done me, the girls, Luna, and Artemis just waited. An hour went by and my mother walked back into the living room.  
  
"Well mother, what are their conditions?"  
  
"They are stablized, but they are both in very weak condition so it is hard to say if they will make it through the night."  
  
"Mother!! You can't be serious!! They can't DIE!!!!"  
  
"Ami calm down I did all I knew to do....it is all up to them now........"  
  
I felt the tears fill my eyes as I heard those words. I looked at the other girls and they were all in the same place of emotions that I was in at that point. It was too painful!! I ran to my room to see Serena. She looked so pale and fagile as see laid on my bed. I just grabbed onbe of her hands and broke down. I watched as the other girls joined me. We all stayed silent. The only thing you could hear in that room was the beeping of Serena's monitor and the tears of her heart broken friends. One thing still bothered me about all this. What caused their chest to glow? What caused this to react?  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
In the Negaverse  
  
**************  
  
"Queen Beryl, excellent news."  
  
"Really give me your report Zoicite."  
  
"Well queen Beryl it seems that Queen Metallica was able to locate the Silver Imperial Crystal."  
  
"Excellent!! Go retrieve the crystal immediatly!!"  
  
"There is a slight problem my queen."  
  
"What would that be Zoicite?"  
  
"Well my queen it seems that the crystal is in the body of a human. What should I do about that."  
  
"Dammit Zoicite is that all?"  
  
"Well yes my queen."  
  
"Just bring the damn human here!! We'll let Queen Metallica decide the humans fate."  
  
"Yes, at once your majesty."  
  
With that all that was left was a few pink petals where Zoicite had been standing talking to her queen.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Ami's Apartment (Ami's P*O*V*)  
  
**************************  
  
It was around three o'clock in the morning now. Both Serena and Darien's vital signs were still stable. There were two problems that still remained. One was the fact that neither one was conscience. Then the other one was thier chest were still glowing. None of the other girls were abke to sleep. We all decided to stay awake all night or at least until both Darien and Sere were awake. At that point I began to wonder if Darien and Serena were ever going to wake up. I couldn't bare to think of Serena dying. It was also hard not to accept the fact that her dying could easily happen with the condition she was in. Why were things so screwed up!!! Why did things have to be like this. I wanted to just get away from it all for a second so I stepped outside to the balcony. When I looked up to the sky I saw the stars, then moon, and pink petal!?! When I was standing there puzzeled a body appeared where the petals once appeared. It was Zoicite!!! I ran back into the house to warn the other girls.  
  
"Girls!! Zoicite is here we must transform."  
  
*Mercury Power*  
  
*Mars Power*  
  
*Jupiter Power*  
  
*Venus Power*  
  
Right after we transformed we all ran to the window. The he was nowhere!!! Thats when we turned around and thats where he was!!!  
  
"Zoicite explain yourself!! What are you doing here?!?!"  
  
"Oh just picking up a present for the queen."  
  
"What do you mean by that."  
  
"Oh you'll see!!"  
  
He snapped his fingers and a dark black crystal appeared. The crystal began to glow a black color. Me and the girls just stared in amazement and curiousity. Thats when we saw a golden and silver crystal appear. Immediatly as they appeared a bright glow came from both of the crystals. It was blinding so all of us immediatly covered our eyes. When the glow was dimmed we opened are eyes. When we looked up and we saw the holders of the crystals. It was Serena and Darien. Even though the crystals were in there bodies you could see both of them crystal clear (no pun intended).  
  
"What is this?!!? Why does this man have a golden crystal in his body. It must be powerful for the black homing crystal to detect it. I'll just let Queen Metallica decide what to do with him. As for this girl she is definitely caring the Silver Imperial Crystal and I need to take you to see our queen as well so I guess I'll be leaving you little pesty scouts now."  
  
"Come back here!!!" Jupiter yelled as she tried to punch Zoicite, but she wasn't quick enough. Zoicite had already disappeared and flower petals were all that remained. Out of the frustation Jupiter yelled.  
  
"DAMMIT ZOICITE BRING THEM BACK NOW!!!!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Well that is it for chapter 8. I am so sowwy it took so long to get out. I promise that the next chapter will not take near as long. I will get it up as soon as possible. Until then leave a review. Also sowwy this is a cliffhanger, but it seemed like a good place to end. Well N*E*Ways the sooner I stop babbling the sooner I can start working on the next part of this story. So gotta jet!! Love Ya!! Ja Ne!!  
  
*****Moonchild***** 


	11. The Royal Court Returns

Hello people! I know most of you may not even remember this story because it's been about three years since I've touched it. I'm sorry I left it behind this long. Let's just say it has been a very very long, weird, and wonderful three years. I just decided that I cannot leave this story undone! Well here's how it goes I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue me!

Chapter 9

The Royal Court Returns

Rei's POV

"Serena! No!"

I know I act like I hate her but see was the closest to me. I do love Serena as if she was my sister. I gave her crap because I believed she could be more than she sets up to be. Serena….we gotta get you back.

"We have to get her back! We have to get them make!"

"I agree Rei but how?"

"I don't know how Mina, but we gotta think of something….Ami and suggestions."

"I may have one idea. I we use my computer to track the crystals we maybe able to teleport to Serena and Darien."

"But, how do we teleport without Serena? Do we have that much power?"

"I don't know Lita, but you have to try. There's another problem that I fear you all have not realized. You will be in the Nega-verse which means you will come face to face with Beryl. You will need Serena for that!"

"But Luna if we don't go Serena will definitely be killed"

"Well then Lita, if you all are willing to take this risk then I must let you go."

"All right then Sailor Scouts lets go!"

Sailor Teleport

We landed it a dark and cave like area. We were right in front of what seemed like two caskets radiating tremendous energy. There were two types of energy the strong one was good, but the evil energy was trying to take over the good. I ran over to see what was in the caskets and it was just as I feared. There lied Serena and Darien. The strange thing was that their clothes went back from normal to transformed to a garment that looked like it belonged to royalty.

"Oh my God are they alright!"

"I don't know Jupiter, but we have got to get them out of here."

I tried to touch Serena's face, but I got shocked. All the powers were to strong to touch her.

"Maybe we can put our powers to get and teleport them out of here."

"The energy around them is too strong…we need to get that evil energy around them, but that means we have to take out Beryl."

"Well very clever Sailor Mercury. Are you ready to face me."

"Qu….Queen Beryl! Oh my God! Sailor Scouts Attack!"

Mars Fire Ignite

Mercury Bubbles Blast

Jupiter Thunder Crash

Venus Crescent Beam Smash

"That's all you brats got. Don't make me laugh."

With those words Beryl threw all of our powers back at us. We were all thrown into a wall. Beryl then walked up to Serena. With one raise of her hand Serena was levitating over the casket.

"You are stronger than I thought you would be Princess, but it ends here."

She then grabbed Serena by the throat and began to strangle the life out of her. Before we could even move a pink light shot out from Serena and formed all over the room. I had to close my eyes for a minute. When the light dimmed I opened my eyes to see Serena dressed at a Princess. Her eyes were clouded and in her hands she held a crystal…the silver imperial crystal. She was floating over Darien's casket. She was crying and calling for him, but see was calling him Endymion. As the tears fell on Darien he slowly began to levitate up to her. His eyes opened and he had that same cloudy look in his eyes. He leaned over to her and they kissed passionately. Another bright light came over the room. Beryl screamed in agonizing pain as the light formed. All of the sudden a warm glow came over my body. I felt like I was transforming again. When the light was gone I looked down and saw that I was in a beautiful red gown and my hair was red. All these memories were swirling in my head. I was the princess of Mars and a Sailor Guardian to Princess Serenity, the princess of the moon. I was a member of her royal court. I remember how many time we had to track her down from the planet Earth. She would constantly go after Prince Endymion and we would bump into the Generals. I fell in love with Jedite. I remember the last time I was talking to him. We heard Serenity scream and ran to see what had happened. Both Endymion and Serenity were gone and Beryl stood there laughing. These memories had me crying until a soft hand touched my face. I looked up and saw my princess. She smiled at me and comforted the others that had also transformed into guardians.

"It is alright girls, we, Endymion, and his guardians will defeat Beryl once and for all."

I looked behind me and saw Jedite holding on to my shoulders as the others were being held by their guardian. We then all heard a piercing scream and saw Beryl transform in this great demon-like monster. Serenity and Endymion calmly joined hands and told us to get ready for the battle of ours lives.

That's it for this Chapter. I promise to update ASAP! I am sorry about all the time it has taken! Later peeps! Ja Ne!

Moonchild


	12. The Moment We’ve All Been Waiting For

Moonchild here! Told you I would hurry! Well here we go again. I don't own Sailor Moon so no suing just reviewing!

Chapter 10

The Moment We've All Been Waiting For

Serena's POV

I remembered everything now. I have everything I want again. My friends and my love are beside me. I will not lose them again. I will not let her get away with any of this. I will kill her this time!

Moon Crystal Power

"She must be blown into dust. We must defeat her."

I felt my powers surging deeper and stronger than ever before. I could do this I know I could. I squeezed Darien's hand tighter. I could feel the powers surge within him as well. Beryl was going to pay. There was only one problem she was stronger than any of us had bargained for. She also was not a fool. The first attack she did sent all of in different dimensions. Since I was gripped so tight to Darien we went flying in the same direction. The scouts were no where near me though. I feared that I would never see them again.

Rei's POV

I was thrown far away. I even think I went unconscious for a couple of minutes. When I woke up I saw the scouts lying next to me. Their gowns all had a couple of tears in them. Jupiter was the first to speak and try to stand.

"Where are we and where are Serena, Darien, Malachite, Jadeite, Zoicite, and Kunzite."

"I don't know, but more that likely we were just thrown in different directions."

"Very clever Sailor Scouts, but do not think you will get out of here alive. Without your Princess I can defeat you. I have all the powers of Queen Metallic bestowed in me."

Before we could even move she was already seen attacks to us. We barely got off our knees before we were thrown back down on them. She was too strong for us. We were ready to die when all the sudden we heard a scream in pain. It was from our Malachite, Jadeite, Zoicite, and Kunzite. They had found us and jumped in our way. They fell into our laps. I grabbed Jadeite and cradled him in my arms. More memories flew in my held about us. He was as stubborn as me and he always knew how to put me in my place. I loved him for that.

"Oh Jadeite I don't want to lose you again."

"Mars I want you to know that I will always be with you."

With those final words he faded away. I screamed his name in pain. Now I was really pissed. A great power surged from me. My body began to glow red. I looked at the others. Their bodies were glowing the color of their powers as well.

"You will pay Beryl."

Mars Power

Mercury Power

Jupiter Power

Venus Power

She screamed for a minute and then laughed.

"You actually thought that those little powers could harm me. Think again!"

She then threw our powers back at us. When it hit I knew it was then end. We were finished and I was dying. At least I could join Jadeite. Sorry Serena we weren't strong enough to protect you. Say goodbye to Chad for me.

Serena's POV

A terrible feeling ran through my body. The others were dead I know it. Darien knew it too. I wanted to sob and break down, but Darien held me tightly to try to keep me up.

"If we give up now their death was in vain. We do this for them."

"But Darien what if we cannot defeat her."

"Smart little Princess you cannot defeat me."

Darien immediately ran towards her. He pulled out a sword and tried to stab her. She moved to quickly. He kept trying without much success.

"Endymion it is not you I want to kill you little princess."

"I'll die before you ever get to do that."

"Suit yourself! If I cannot have you then no one can!"

"DARIEN NO!"

She hit him with this great power, and took his sword and stabbed him with it. He was gone again! I ran to his corpse. I did not know what to do. I need him. He was my destiny. I saw the sword and wanted to just stab myself as I did in the past. I grabbed the sword and touch my chest with it. Beryl seemed pleased to think I was going to do it again. This time she was wrong. Since I caught her off guard I lunged towards her and stabbed her in the chest. My crystal began to glowing stronger and stronger. Beryl turned into dust. Everything that was dark slowly became light. It was over! We have won! But I was all alone…they were all gone. I ran back to Darien's body and held on to him as I cried. I am all alone my love. I need you here now. I am all alone!

Yes I know that is a terrible place to leave it, but I will update ASAP! Later! Ja Ne!


	13. You're Never Alone

Moonchild here! Yes I'm back again! Ok I don't own Sailor Moon…if I did I'd be rich and happy! No suing just reviewing!

Chapter 11

You're Never Alone

Serena's POV (naturally cause she's the only one alive)

I couldn't let go of Darien. I just held on to him tightly and cried and cried. I hated him or I thought I did. I was always was attracted to him and had fun teasing him. Then I found out the true side of him and couldn't help but fall for him. My dear Darien I need you. I need my friends. I want everything to be back to normal.

"I NEED YOU!"

I screamed to the top of my lungs. As I did the crystal began to glow. My gown looked as it did before the battle and the light formed over Darien. Then four more lights appeared. I looked over to them and saw my friends appear. They were all dressed in their gowns with their hair the colors of their powers. They were standing right in front of me. Tears welled up in my eyes as they ran to me.

"Serena your safe!"

"Oh, girls I am so happy you are here with me, but Darien…"

"He's still glowing!"

"Darien come back to me!"

A tear fell from my eye and landed on him and the light slowly appeared. His eyes slowly open.

"Sere….Serena.."

"DARIEN!"

We exchanged a passionate kiss. I never wanted to let go of him. Everything was the way I wanted it. I looked up and saw the scouts crying though.

"Girls, what's wrong."

They all then opened up their hands and showed me the stones. These were the remains of the generals. I feel terrible. I was happy enough to get Darien and the girls back. I didn't even think about the generals.

"Why didn't they come back."

"I don't know Mars."

"Well it's now fair! We deserve to be with the ones we love too."

"I know Jupiter."

"I don't wanna be alone!"

"But you are never alone my dear Venus."

"Kunzite!"

Their spirits have formed over the stones. They were here, but why not in bodies. Why didn't they return like the rest of us?

"We were never meant to be reborn here. We gave our souls to the evil so we cannot be reborn as humans."

"But Zoicite you are good. We need you and so does Darien."

"You will find love again and we will always be with you in your hearts we will never leave you. You must look after both Serena and Darien. If you ever need us our sprits will come to you."

"Oh Jadeite I love you."

"And I love you Mars."

With that their spirits went back into the stones. The girls clenched the stones and cried for a second. Then they handed them to Darien.

"Why are you girls giving me these?"

"Because they are your generals."

"I want you all to hold on to them. If I ever need them I will ask for them. If you have these stones you never will be alone. Besides since I have the Golden Crystal it's only fair that all of us have some type of stone."

"Thank you Darien."

They all hugged Darien and then we all joined hands to teleport. Luna and Artemis gave us a warm welcome home. They were proud of us. Luna was even proud of me. I was so happy to be home. I had the life that I wanted now. I was healthy and had friends and my one true love, my destiny. Life is perfect now! The only problem is that our hair colors haven't gone back to normal! I guess that is a problem for another day…

That's it for this chapter. One more to go that will be posted ASAP! Later! Ja Ne!


	14. When It's Over

Moonchild here! This is the final chapter. I hope you have enjoyed it! This has been my favorite story to write so far, but I have a new one coming to work in my head! Well you know the drill. I don't own Sailor Moon so no suing just reviewing!

Chapter 12

When It's Over

Serena's POV

It's been two weeks since the final battle with Beryl. My hair is still white, but it has been dyed. No one but Darien and the girls know to. They all had to dye their hair too cept Ami. Her hair was only a shade darker. Things have been great with me and Darien. I cannot believe I just spent all my time fighting with him when I could just being kissing him. It's so much more fun that way! The thing I am still worried about is the girls. They are still upset about what happened between them and the generals. I really hate that they could not be reborn. The girls are so depressed. I must cheer them up! That's why I am running to Rei's where they all are probably just moping around wishing there was something they could do something for the generals. They are probably just staring at those stones. Never fear girls! I'm on my way!

When I made it to Rei's house it was just as I predicted the girls were moping around holding on to the stones. I walked up and grabbed the stones from them. I thought Rei was going to slap me, but I didn't give her the chance. I was already transforming into Princess Serenity. When I transformed the stones began to float in the air. The souls of the generals floated away.

"Serenity what are you doing!"

"Mars this is the only way that they will be freed. With the powers of the moon I gave them a chance to be reborn. Their spirits were place in new bodies. These bodies will be of men that you will truly fall in love with. When you both experience your first kiss of true love the spirits of your generals will be awakened and set free. You will find happiness I promise. Both of their souls will intertwine with one another and you will have everything you want and more."

"Thank you Serenity."

The girls were finally happy again. There were tears in their eyes but finally they were tears of joy. I de-transformed and hugged all the girls. At last, they all have hope for a future of love and happiness that I have with Darien. I am so glad that they can have that kind of life. I left for Darien's after I stayed with them a bit. I wanted to tell him about the generals. When I made it to his apartment I just ran into his arms. We sit down and I told him everything.

"That's terrific Serena!"

"I know I am so happy that the girls can have the loves of their lives."

"Yes it is great to have the love of your life, your destiny, your heart."

"Oh Darien"

With that we kissed. This is how life will hopefully always be. I always want to be with Darien. We are after all each others destiny. He will be in my now healthy heart forever.


End file.
